Which One Do I Choose ?
by One Green Eye The Other Blue
Summary: GippalRikkuRiku fic.Rikku is a famous athlete.She meets Gippal at the club.He acts all drunk and is a little to into..yea girls.Riku saves Rikku when she is stuck.He is sweet and a nice boy.He actually acts as if he liked Rikku.Plz R&R !
1. The Winner Is Rikku!

_Here's my new story I was thinking up of.I hope you like it.It just came up in my mind.Here it is. Oh and if you were wondering I fixed the errors in this fic. Thanks for the flamers .I can't believe I just said that .LOL .Well read it and then review it .Oh and if you found any more mistakes please tell me and then I'll fix them. Thanks for not reporting me and being patient.Oh and I'll fix the mistakes in the other chapters of this fic and the other chapters of all the other chapters too. Well remember to review and tell me if I improved._

Rikku aimed at the rival in front of her.She was playing Badminton.We'll just see how you can play against me,She thought.

Her green eyes were sparkling in fury and excitement.Rikku was a famous Badminton player.Plus she was wearing her lucky gloves, so how could she lose ?

They were brown leather,and dotted with orange gem stones around the sides.They had cuts so you could see her slender fingers sticking out of them.

She had painted her nails a pattern of green and orange.Rikku had put her hair in two braids so it wouldn't get in her way during the big game.

" YES! " Rikku shrieked.Rikku had won the game.She went over to the player.

" That was a really good game Yuffie," Rikku proclaimed after holding her hand out.

" Yea I guess it was," Yuffie cried as she winked at Rikku," but next time I'll win that trophy " .

Rikku laughed as she left Yuffie alone.She went up to the host.

" Rikku Al Bhed ... is the winner for The Sixty-Seventh Batminton Contest 2005," The host cried.( I'm sorry if it wasn't really the sixty-seventh Badminton contest so...SORRY ! )

Rikku sighed as she took the trophy in her hands.She started to cry.The tears welled up in her eyes and then drifted off her cheeks.She looked back up from the floor and then wiped the tears from her cheeks.Rikku smiled brightly and then lifted her trophy up.

" Thank you SOOOO much ! " She cried weeping some more.

**Three Hours Later**

Yuna looked down at Rikku.(Rikku was short for her age)

" See, what did I tell you, " Yuna cried with glee," Practice makes perfect ".Rikku smiled as she looked up at Yuna.

Yuna was Rikku's cousin and best friend.She was a beautiful 18 year old.She had gentle light hair the color of honey.Like golden brown.It reached til her neck and she refused to grow it out longer.Yuna had one green eye and one blue eye.Her blue eye was from her father.

Yuna's green eye was from her mother.Her mother was an Al Bhed.(a/n :All Al Bhed have green eyes ; only Al Bhed have green eyes thats why Rikku has green eyes.Well DUH ! )

Yuna was amazingly talented.She was a singer,actress,and a famous swimmer.

Rikku looked at the young boy who was staring at Yuna in awe.His name was Tidus.Yuna's boyfriend.Tidus had long blonde hair and blue eyes resembling the ocean's waves.The waves in his eyes would flicker like fire if something happened to Yuna,if there was something adventurous coming up in his life,or ofcourse if you got him angry.

Tidus was also a famous blitzball player." I'm the star of the Zanarkand Abes! " He would say grinning.

He was muscular and had tanned skin.Tidus was one of the most sweetest people Rikku knew.I wish I had a boyfriend as good-looking,intellegent,sweet,and athletic as Tidus.

Tidus got up from his seat.He looked at Yuna and grinned a wide grin.Then he looked at Rikku.

" Hey,Rikku," Tidus started," For your victory can we go to the club to celebrate ".

Rikku thought for a moment.

Then she winked at Tidus and replied," Duh,where else would I wanna go ".

Though in her mind she thought up of all the places she **WOULD** want to go to instead of the local club.

Tidus turned to Yuna.Yuna sighed as she saw Tidus.She slapped her forhead and smiled.

" Well what are you guys waiting for lets get dressed for the club," Yuna took her index finger and scolded Tidus," Try to wear something that'll _REALLY_ surprise me instead of embarrasse me ".

**Flashback To The Last Time Yuna Went To The Club With Tidus**

_" Hey Yuna, how do I look? " Tidus questioned Yuna.Yuna came out in her purple miniskirt and her white tank top.It had a heart on it and the heart was split in two.( a/n : The heart was split like... lets see the shirt had a split in it.So neccesarily the heart would too' ' )_

_Yuna almost burst out laughing.Tidus was wearing a black and pink shirt.The background color was black and the text on the baggy shirt was pink.It read : Only Tough Guys Wear Pink .Yuna liked the shirt but then again it had some stuff on the shirt like ketchep and stuff like that._

_His shorts were baggy and went down a little over his knees.There was all this writing on the shorts in white.Like ' Yuna Is Mine ' and ' GRRRRR ... ' . Stupid stuff like that.Plus,the pants had some bitter looking holes in them._

_" Um ... no, " Yuna laughed and pushed Tidus into the bathroom." Were not leaving anywhere unless you put some appropiate clothes on, " She called out to him.He scowled and looked around in his closet.( a/n: the walk in closet was in his large bathroom ) _

_" What The Fuck , " He replied.Yuna just covered her mouth preventing her to say anymore._

**Back To Reality **

Tidus kissed her cheek as she gave him a peck back.

Rikku ran out of the room.They're gonna start making out heavy even if I leave or not,She smiled to herself.

" Well,I guess I better get ready for tonight," She thought outloud.

_So how'd you like it?It is my third fic.Man I hope I can finish this._

_Click the button and you get free money! PLZ R&R!_


	2. The First Time I Met Gippal

_Like my first chapter?Not easy making three stories.I'm sorry for people that are making like five.Well In this one Gippal comes in.So here goes._

Rikku got out of her bathroom.Her hair was down.It was curled too.

Her green eyes had tannish-orange eye-shadow over them.She had all these bangles that were orange and green.Her top was a yellow tank top.It reached until her belly button.

Around the borders of the tank top was orange.Rikku had put tannish-orange blush on her plush cheeks.Her skirt was a yellow skirt.It reached up till her knees.It had a gold belt on it with the symbol of a R.

Her boots were orange and her earings were real gold dangling earings.Rikku wore a yellow-orange feather thing around her neck.She looked absolutely PERFECT!

Rikku stayed around waiting for her best friendto come out.

Yuna came out of _her_ bathroom.Finally,Rikku thought.

Yuna was wearing a mystic blue leather skirt.It reached until her knees also.( In my story Yuna tanned skin like J.Lo's) She had a glittery mystic blue top on.It was the shape of a diamond and it reached til her belly button.

She had light blue and mystic blue bangles on in each hand.Her long and slender fingers wore rings which had deep blue and silver diamonds.The metal part of it was silver instead of gold.

She had a silver diamond necklace.Her earings were medium sized silver hoops.

Yuna's jacket was a leather blue one with fur at the sleeves and hood.Her dazzling eyes shown in the light.They were sparkling.She was wearing light blue eyeshadow.Her lips had pinkish-purple lipgloss.( like Lenne's except BETTER LOL )

Her boots were light blue.They reached half way till her knees.Her nails were painted purple and mystic blue.I wish I were as beautiful as Yuna,Rikku thought once more.

Yuna looked down at Rikku and smiled, her shining white teeth dazzled in the light.

She winked at Rikku and asked," So what do ya think?"

" Your asking me," Rikku replied with her eyes wide opened," Ask Tidus ".Yuna laughed as she thought of what Tidus would say.He wouldn't believe he had gotten a girlfriend like Yuna.

They both waited for Tidus.Finally, he had gotten out of the bathroom.His hair was like what it was in the Final Fantasy games,except the part that it was more spiky.

He smelled sweet like the flowers that Yuna had smelled when she was young.

He smiled his big grin as he shown his ring to Yuna and Rikku.It was precious.They were wide-mouthed not to mention wide-eyed.

Tidus was wearing what he wore in the Final Fantasy games.His necklace glinted in the light.He looked at Rikku then turned his gazeto Yuna and blushed.He looked at the floor and thought exactly what you thought he would.

How could I have gotten a HOTTIE like Yuna,He thought.Yuna lifted his chin up and kissed his cheek.

Rikku called out her butler to get the limo.She was still envious of Yuna but didn't show it.I hate my life,she thought in her lonely mind.

They rode in Rikku's shiny black limo.

Whenthey finally arrived at the club,everyone was dancing like heck.Yuna and Tidus disapeared into the crowd.The band on the stage was singing a nice song.Everyone was yelling and screaming.The couple smiled at each other while holding hands.

" Hey we need a singer to sing the next three songs with us ",the drummer said.Yuna turned to Tidus and he said," Anything for you ".

She took the guitar in her elegant hands and said," This song is for you Tidus ".

She blew a passionate kiss to him and the band started singing.Rikku got near the stage and waited for the music to start.

Hey..uh uh huh

What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go  
Up  
Down jump around  
Talk about true romance  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

Hey uh uh huh

What I like about you  
You give me 1 out of 9  
Never wanna let you go  
You know you make me feel alright  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true thats what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
You you you  
That's what I like about you...

( That song is from Lillix not me its called What I Like About You )

Yuna laughed and blew a kiss to Tidus.Tidus's cheeks grew deep pink.

" Here's the next song," Yuna cried.

tomorrow's just another day  
another way  
to spend my day  
all by my self  
starin at the tv screen  
flipping through my magazine  
everything is unclear  
i need you hear do

and i wake up  
put on my make up  
pick up the phone  
nobodys home  
i need to break out  
give me some take out  
standing side the crowd  
i wanna scream out loud  
i'll be ok  
i'll be ok

walking down this whining road  
raining days are all unknown  
i have hit the ground  
staring up into the sky  
countin all the reasons why  
my mind is spinning around  
i need to breath dooo

so,i wake up  
put on my make up  
pick up the phone  
nobodys home  
and i need to break out  
give me some take out  
standing side the crowd  
i wanna scream out loud  
i'll be ok

get off from the floor  
i just can't take anymore  
leave that all behind  
just get along

nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah oohhh

oh,i wake up  
put on my make up  
pick up the phone  
nobodys home  
and i need to break out  
give me some take out  
standing side the crowd  
i wanna scream out loud  
i'll be ok  
i'll be ok

oh,i wake up  
put on my make up  
pick up the phone  
nobodys home  
and i need to break out  
give me some take out  
standing side the crowd  
i wanna scream out loud

i need to break out!  
were ok were alright  
were ok we'll be alright

tomorrow's just another day  
another way  
to spend my day

( That is by Lillix its called Tommorrow )

Yuna smiled and sang the last song.

It's about life (Life, life, life, life, life, life)  
It's about fun (Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun)  
I hate you, I love you  
I just can't remember to forget you  
Who are you?  
Who needs you?  
You make me feel alive, I die, so high  
I'm crawling on the ground and I've found I can fly

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy?  
Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

Chorus:  
It's about life  
It's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you  
It's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you  
I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I make up my mind

It's simple, confusing  
The truth is I'm winning but I'm losing  
And pulling  
And pushing  
Won't do me any good  
It could, it should  
I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy?  
Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

Chorus:  
It's about life  
It's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you  
It's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you  
I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I make up my mind

Time is creeping behind me  
Surrounding around me  
Fading the words so desperately  
Now give me a reason  
That I can believe in  
Time is something you can't rewind

One of these days it all comes together  
One of those days that goes on forever  
Think I sound crazy?  
Maybe, whatever  
What's it all about?

Chorus:  
It's about life  
It's about fun  
It's over before it has begun  
It's about you  
It's about me  
It's about everything between and I say  
I'm saying goodbye to you  
I say hi to you with no clue  
It's about time that I make up my mind

( That is by Lillix its called Its About Time )

When Yuna got off the stage and while many boys were glaring at Tidus ;a boy came up to Rikku.He had a blue eye and spiked up blonde hair.

His other eye was not seen because of a blackpatch.He grinned at Rikku and looked her up and down.After that he licked his lips and smoothed his hair out.Rikku gave him amere smile.

He's really good looking butI'd give him a five forpersonality,she thought.

He took a step closer and asked," Hey babes,my names Gippal,whats your's? "

" My names Rikku," She replied.

" _THE_ Rikku? " Gippal asked.

" Yup thats me,Rikku Al Bhed, " She answered with glee in her eyes." Wanna dance," He questioned.She nodded.Rikku's face had a slight smile on it.

Rikku started dancing wild.Gippal looked at her for a second and thought ,I'm gonna get this hottie for sure.

Rikku looked up at him and twirled around some more.

She heard someone calling her name.

Rikku looked around the place and noticed that it was Yuna.She was saying that it was already four o'clock in the morning.Rikku pouted.

Gippal noticed her pouting and tried to think of something to do.He lifted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her cheek.Rikku blushed.

" Before you go can I ask you something ," Gippal questioned as he gulped somebeer in his dry mouth.

" Sure," She replied as she winked at him.

" Do you have anything planned on Saturday? " He questioned.

" No and I'd love to go out with you ," Rikku said with excitement.Gippal scratched his head as he drank some vodka.

Rikku sighed." Well then how's ten for you," Gippal asked all geekily.

" Tens great". She kissed his cheek and he smiled.Rikku waved back at him as she left the club.

She got into her limo.When she got in she saw Yuna and Tidus making out.When she got in,they wouldn't stop..

" Get a room," She screamed and laughed as she threw a purple pillow at them.They both blushed.

Yuna tried to change the subject and asked," How was your night " ?

Rikku looked out the window and said," It was wonderful".

Yuna turned to Tidus who was kissing the top of Yuna's head constantly.

He smiled a geeky smile when she glared at him and ruffled his hair up.Yuna sighed and put her head on Tidus's shoulder as he hugged her close to him.

Rikku sighed as she thought about Saturday.It'll be sooooooo much fun !

_How'd you like it.Weird because this was longer than the other chapters I've ever written.I'm gonna continue on One Green Eye The Other Blue next.You'll like what I have planned for it.First I have to replace one of the chapters and then I'll add a new one.Hope you'll like it.Plz RR!_

_Click the button and you'll see Tidus.YAY! _


	3. Realization

_I think this is one of my best fanfics.I wanted to make this a Yuna-Tidus fic.But Tidus isn't flirty and Yuna isn't an athlete.She is more classy.So thats why I decided these two.Damn,I've been reading all these other fanfics and all of them are so good.Just keep up the effort you guys!_

* * *

Rikku got up in the morning.She was wearing her velvet green pajamas.It had frogs on them,sitting on lily pads.Rikku was also wearing her comfy slippers.Her blonde hair was in two braids again,like when she was playing in her badmintoncompetion. 

She thought about Gippal.He was really weird, but funny at the same time,she thought to herself.I mean how can a guy be _that_ flirty.I can't believe I'm gonna meet him on Saturday.

Suddenly the phone rung.Rikku picked it up and it was her sister.

" Hello," Rikku spoke in her bubbly voice." Hey ku ku bird," The voice replied.

" Quissy, I told you not to call me that," Rikku replied with a tone of discipline in her voice.

It was her older sister Quistis.

" I watched the big game on tv last night," Quistis proclaimed," You were terrific " !

" Thanks," Rikku replied.

" So had fun last night with that boy," Quistis started," Yuna called me up and told me about it last night.Now you listen Rikku,I better not hear that you did something that will devastate you forever".

" Oh darnit I'm going to kill Yunie," Rikku started.

" Rikku be nice," Quistis informed her.

" You know what I love about you Quistis? " Rikku started," That you act so much like mom,if only she was here,maybe everything wouldv'e turned out OK yea know" ?

Rikku had a tear thinking about how Seymour had killed her mother." Oh don't talk about mother," Quistis replied," She's still there in your heart,I'm sorry ku ku bird but I have to go now ".

" Bye Quissy," Rikku replied.

She sat on her sofa in her living room.She wanted to talk to someone.Some guy.Yes,I Rikku Al Bhed wanna talk to Gippal um..oh applesauce I don't even know his last name yet.I'll ask him on Saturday,she continued to think to herself.Just then someone rung the doorbell.Rikku got up and pouted.

She looked through the doorknob and got real mad once she saw who it was.It was her cousin Tifa.Tifa had all this luggage she was carrying with her.She had a smile on her face while she twisted some locks of hair around.She was wearing a _mini mini_ skirt.Her top was _really_ small.Rikku couldn't believe that her ruthless cousin Tifa was there.The thing that Rikku hated about Tifa was that when Rikku had her last boyfriend,Tifa would always try to steal him away.Rikku's last boyfriend was Cloud.Cloud would never even think about abandoning Rikku.

Then she found out that Tifa was Cloud's ex.That they would go on date's with eachother whenever Rikku was't around.Cloud was over with both of them.So he told Rikku the truth,he said he was sorry.Cloud never really thought that Rikku was for him,but he never wanted to lose her as a friend.

So Rikku forgave him and now they are " just "friends.Cloudy'z happy cause he's with his fiancee, his adorable Aeris,Rikku would say to herself.They were ment for eachother,she thought.Just like Yuna was ment for Tidus,Rikku continued.Now she looked at the door and her hand.She opened the door and was greeted by a happy Tifa.

" I'm so glad I'm here lil cousin," Tifa proclaimed dramatically.

" Tifie what are you doing at _my_ house?" Rikku questioned.

" Well,I thought that you must have forgiven me about now," Tifa replied," I mean how could you not forgive a beauty like me.

" You mean an asshole like you," Rikku proclaimed before she shut the door on Tifa.

Gosh,Rikku thought.Rikku thought about what Cloud was doing right now.

" I'm glad that Cloud found Aeris," Rikku thought outloud.

She was bored so she got on her laptop.She went on messenger.

( The list below is everyone's screen name )

* * *

Rikku:DumBlonde101 

Yuna:OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue

Tidus:YunaIsMine

Cloud:ICanWinWithMySwordInMyHand

Aeris:SweetFlowerGirl

Quistis:KnowlegeIsPower

( Thats all I'm gonna put up right now,I promise I'll put more on later )

Rikku got on and there was no one on.She got tons of offline messages.They were mostly from Yuna and Quistis.

* * *

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : So...tell me about that boy 

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : What's his name?

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : Rikku get on already!

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : Did you tell him about you?

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : Oh I forget to tell you I saw him staring at this other girl like she was a goddess or something.

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : Though he was looking at you like you were a ...um..girl

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : I saw him drinking in front of you

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : It would've disgusted me ifTidus did that to me

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : I would'veSLAPPEDTidus if he did that to me

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : So do you like him?

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : OMG!

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : I saw him making out with another girl before we went inside!

OneGreenEyeTheOtherBlue : Hey I g2g now bye Blondie

* * *

KnowlegeIsPower : Hey ku ku bird ! 

KnowlegeIsPower : You having fun there?

KnowlegeIsPower : I miss you so much !

KnowlegeIsPower : I was wondering...

KnowlegeIsPower : Can I stay over at your house for like a week or something?

KnowlegeIsPower : I might meet a guy

KnowlegeIsPower : Your _SO_ lucky ku ku bird !

KnowlegeIsPower : I mean you won over a drunk

KnowlegeIsPower : Only a person like you could do that !

KnowlegeIsPower : Just kidding ku ku bird

KnowlegeIsPower : Soinstant messageme back and tell me about what you think

KnowlegeIsPower : Bye ku ku bird ! I LUV YOU!

Rikku was thinking about letting her sister stay.Quissy would think that Gippal was an idiot or something,she thought,though she's family.I better tell her she can stay over like next week or so because I need to know Gippal a little more,she thought.

* * *

DumBlonde101 : Hey Quissy you can stay over next week 

DumBlonde101 : I have some stuff to do this week but YOU AREfamily...so you can stay over **NEXT **week

DumBlonde101 : Bye Quissy ! Luv you sissy LOL

**

* * *

**

**Gippal's House**

Gippal was sleeping.He was sleeping for like five hours.He had, hada bad dream.A _REALLY_ bad dream for a guy like him.

**Gippal's Dream**

Gippal was dressed like usual.He was walking down the park and saw Rikku.She was wearing a white visor.Her outfit was a white and green tennis outfit.( What the athletes use ) Her skort was a mini one with white and green stripes.

She had cherry sweet lipgloss on.Once Rikku saw him,she gave hima sexy smile.( For Gippal that is )

She was about to walk over to him.Suddenly another boy grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.He said something in her three peirced ear.The boy had long silver hair.That was all he could make out of him.

She giggled and placed her right hand across his cheek.They started making out.They're making out infront of _ME_,Gippal thought.He ran away from them,and literallyhad tears in his eyes.SuddenlyGippal woke up.

" That was an awful dream," Gippal thought outloud.

Why is it that I don't feel like this when all those other girls made out infront of me,he thought.

" I can't let Rikku do that in real life," Gippal proclaimed.Rikku is so beautiful and...different,he thought.

She was different when she first saw me,not like those other girls that freak out and _then_ become my girlfriend and I find out that they cheat on me,he thought.I guess I really _DO_ love Rikku.On Saturday I'm gonna make her mine.

_

* * *

__Like my story.I know how everyone is parnoid about me making the chapters too short.So I decided to add that part about Gippal's dream in this chapter.I hope you like the story line.I think this is one of my favorite story's I will ever write.This time I want atleast five more reviews all by different people otherwise I won't continue._

_Oh and I've been working on this chapter for some days.I had to pick the characters and all so it would fit into my story line.You know how Quistis is a blonde.Well thats why I made her Rikku's older sister.Tifa wants Cloud.So I made Cloud her ex.Well thats the solutions._

_Oh and the screen names were all made up.If they are the same screen names as anyone else than its a coincidence.Since they just came into my head.RR! PLZ! One Green Eye The Other Blue ( I used to be Yuna and Tidus though I liked this name better LOL )_


	4. Who Kidnapped Rikku?

_I know this fic. is one of the creepiest ones I have ever made.Sorry if you don't like it or whatever.You don't **HAVE** to like it.Lol well here goes._

Rikku knew it was the day.Her date and all.It was really annoying because she was **_SO_** tired.She got up and picked her outfit.Hey who cares if I have like soooooo many hours until my date,she thought,it doesn't mean that I can't prepare.Her outfit was a short pink tank top.It showed her belly button.

(Her belly button was peirced)She had long black velvet pants.It had a silver belt that came with it.Her silver belt had a silver o shaped chain hanging from it." You know," Rikku started putting a finger on her cheek smiling to herself," I think its time for Yunie and me to go **SHOP-PING**"!She turned to her puppy.

It was a pure white Lab.Its name was Snow.She leaned down to pet it." Snow I think its time for me to go to the mall with Yunie," Rikku stated while she picked up the phone.

She dialed Yuna's number.It was the answering machine." Hey this is Yuna Stary leave a nickname and your numbah , thanks Yunie".Rikku sighed as she thought up of what she was going to do next." Hey Yunie this is Rikkie um.... like call me back I wanted to go to the mall but.. well oh whatever see ya later".

She put the phone back and sat down on her couch.Snow hopped on the couch beside her." You know Snow just cause Yunie isn't with me doesn't stop me from going to the mall," Rikku stated.

She got up from the couch and decided to get dressed to head to the mall alone.She was wearing a green mini skirt,and an orange t-shirt.She had orange lipgloss and her fingernails were painted seagreen.Her high top flip flops were orange.

She had a pink and orange sunflower purse.Her bracelets were orange and green.She had a green ring on and an orange one too.Finally she headed out the door to her house.

**At The Mall**

Rikku was minding her own bussness.Going on with shopping.Already she had purchased sixteen pairs of pants,three different colored socks,twenty-three t-shirts,and three new handbags.She smiled to herself at the cash register.Hey I shouldn't waste my money on other things,she thought to herself.Shopping is is number one...and then comes the boys,she stated in her mind.

As she left the store she went to the bathroom.The bathroom's for the celebrity's were in an alley.As Rikku was about to push open the door into the gal's restroom,someone grabbed her hand.

She yelped out in pain while the person's sharp finger nails went into the flesh of her hand's skin.Rikku was screaming so loud that she couldn't open her eyes.She was wincing and she felt as if she was blind.

Rikku couldn't hear anything.Someone whispered something in her ear." You can't run from me," The man coved in blackstated," You know who I am,so just let me finish you off ".

Rikku was suddenly hit in the head.She couldn't think straight.Finally,she fainted.The only two things ringing in her head was _Auron and Gippal_.

_How'd you like it.If you are wondering why I'm not writing faster.Its beacause I'm grounded for three weeks off the computer.When my parents are not him I'll get on.Otherwise forget it.So stay tuned._

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. A Little Humor

_My next chapter.Sorry since it took some time.I recently won TONS of contests in scool.So I was like lets take a break from the computer and go to the more practical things in life.I mean if you were my age you would understand what I mean.Well here goes with the fic._

**Rikku's POV**

I knew it was him.What did I do to Auron that couldv'e made him **THIS **mad.I wish that I had never saw him.That day.I thought he really loved me.But in the end he was such a big meenie.Telling me that he never loved me but for the money.That **DOUBLE** meenie.

- Flashback -

_He held on to her.Whispering into her ears.Saying that he loved her.She thought he ws really hers.How wrong Rikku was about that._

- End Of Flashback -

She sat down thinking more about him.About Gippal now.How if he could change her world.Like Auron did.This time though....in a good way.She got up from where she was sitting and got back to her senses.Rikku looked up to find a door.She tried to open it with her pained and scratched hand.Its locked,Rikku thought with a scowl on her face.

The dumb blonde got up from where the door was,and walked over to the stairs.She fixed her hair and looked at a window with pure determination.

**At Gippal's**

Gippal was sitting on the worn out couch and was watching TV.He was watching MTV Punk.That was his favorite show.Gippal thought about his date with Rikku and then remembered that it was today.

Oh damn I've been drinking the whole day and I forget all about the hott date tonight,Gippal thought.He got off from the couch and farted.( I'm sorry ut I'm in a odd sirt of mood right now and so I wanted to add some humor in this XD )

He groaned and then started to burp.( Hey it's not my fault he's a drunk ass XD ) You know I think I see Rikku,he thought.She looks hott in that green bikini,Gippal the drunk called out in his mind.

" Hey Babey whats up," He called to the lamp ( yes he is **THAT** drunk that he thinks that the lamp is Rikku ) starting to think he was putting his arms around her waist.( Which is really the lamp ) He starts making out with her.( Which as I **MUST** remind you is the lamp)

Suddenly Gippal felt all ill and he fell to the floor.

_Sorry it was sooooo short.I want to thank everyone for the reviews.Ok I made an agreement to not make the next chapter **UNLESS** I get ten more reviews on this chapter.Or say goodbye to this fic.I'm sorry but I want to see if anyone is **REALLY** reading my fics.So yeah just review and try to get your friends to read this chapter or **ANY MORE** of this fic.( When I say ten more ; the other chapters count too,so if you haven't reviewed **ALL** the chapters then you might want to do that ) so yea.....**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_


	6. A New Boyfriend ?

_Hey ya'll.Yes I ended very rough.Everyone has been fainting.What good is reading a story which everyone faints?Can you tell me that?Oh whatever.In this chappie there will be a new arrival.FINALLY...someone new is coming to TOWN.YAY you better not cry...Ok let me just shutup now.LOL Hope you like my fic.( oh and the new character )_

Rikku was laying on the floor.Crying to be exact.She was crying because she didn't have the lock to the door needed earlier.She had gone threw the window but was astonished to see that instead of being outside she was in another room.Even worse than the one she was in right now.

" Why does everyone hate me" Rikku asked outloud.

She yelled of grief.Just then she heard a rustle behind a door." No one hates you" The voice called out.It was a sweet voice that enlightened Rikku.

She got up from where she was standing and suddenly she was pushed against the wall.Then she felt tender lips on her neck.

She started to moan.She didn't know who this was.Though she obviously didn't mind if he made out with her without her permission.

The cloaked stranger pulled away.Sensing her fear ; he wouldn't want to startle her even more then she was.He held her waist gently and leaned his head close to hers.

He wiped the crystal tears off her puffy cheeks.She put her hands around his neck.Not caring if he was a stranger.

This is soooooooooo Gippal,she thought to herself,he is sooo sweet I have to pay him back some way.I know...I can give him a plush red teddy bear,she thought smiling to herself,he'll love it !

The boy leaned in closer again.This time Rikku stopped him.She put her finger on his lips." Thank you so much Gippie" Rikku cried" You are the most awesome boy ever,I owe you my life." What are you talking about...who's Gippal" The boy asked" Oh I'm sorry,My name's Riku,and your's is Rikku".He gave her a sweet smile.Then he took out a flashlight and flashed it on her breasts.

He blushed and moved it over to where her face was.When she noticed what he did she got so mad that she slapped him.

" Hey what was that for Baby" Riku asked getting another one for calling her ' Baby '." That was for pointing the flashlight on my ..." Rikku was so baffled about saying that word that her face turned pink.

He just smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

" Hey,I haven't even seen your face mister" Rikku cried snatching the flashlight out of his hand.She flashed it into Riku's eyes.

Riku put his hand over his eyes.Rikku got very paraniod at this action.She slapped his hand and then leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

" Ok if you move your hand and let me see your face then I promise you ONE date but only ONE" Rikku proclaimed in a sweet and gentle voice.

" Hell ya" Riku replied.He took his hand off his face.Then he gave her a **SEXY** smile.He is so cute,Rikku smiled,just like my little puppy wuppy.

Riku had long silver hair.His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.( I'm sorry if I got it wrong.I've never played Kingdom Hearts ) He was wearing a black cape and silverish-grayish baggy jeans.They had tears and blood stains all over them.

On his chest was a navy blue t-shirt and written on the front with silver was ' I kill '.

" You should put yourself in a washing machine" Rikku proclaimed with a gasp of fright.She hated blood.Riku wouldv'e yelled at her for saying that.Though he decided not to because he could see how frightened Rikku was.

" Here take my hand" He replied gently taking her hand.She reluctantly gave in,and started to walk along with him to where the door she last saw was.

He looked back and let go of her hand.Riku dug into his ripped pants and then got out a rusty key.He pushed it into the lock hole, and before Rikku could say ' chocoba ' the door open.The light shown against the dusty old walls inside the prison cell.

Rikku ran outside and kissed the grass.She started to cry.Then she hugged Rikku SOOOOOOOOO hard.He was about to choke.He sneered and pulled her forhead so it was touching his.His hands were around her waist,while he pulled her hands on his neck.

Rikku didn't mind.Espeically since he was her savior.

He smiled the devilish smile and for about three seconds stared at Rikku's breasts and then looked back with an even more devilish grin on his handsome face.

" Hey babes" Riku started,this time Rikku kept quite.

She was mesmorized by his eyes so much that she couldn't speak.She just smiled and pushed her hands through his hair playfully.

" Now about that date" Riku replied.

He kissed her arm and then looked back at her face.She just chuckled.I guess now I have too guys to drool over,she smiled.

_How'd you like it? I LOVED IT ! LOL I love Rikku and Riku Pairing.DO NOT ASK. Unknown reasons why I do.**REVIEW!**_


	7. Gippal No More

_I am SOOOO sorry everyone ! I didn't mean it by not updating forever.I am SOOO busy with my final exams and that crap.School takes up most of the time in your life.It just sucks.Well here's my story and again I am so very sorry for not updating._

**Rikku's POV**

I can't believe it.I missed the date.Gippal must be mad.He's going to** HATE **me ! I have to see him.

Though,what about Riku.He's nice and all.If only he would let me get out of his house.**JUST **because he saved my life doesn't mean he can keep me his servant.

Wait a second...it's called being held hostage.OH MY GOD ! I'm being held hostage by a hottie !

**Normal POV**

Yes,Rikku was right about being held hostage.Riku would not let her leave his house.He wanted to keep her to himself." You know mister," Rikku started when she first arrived in his house," I **WILL** get out of here,I am Rikku Al Bhed".Riku just laughed and stroked her cheek.This made Rikku mad and the blonde took his hand gently off of her face.Then she made an angry face and slapped him.

Riku knew that if he did something to her then she would never forgive him.Though,he was too angry at her for slapping him that he had taken her by the hand,and led her to his room.Rikku had struggled on his grasp.That cutey-pie is **STRONG**,she commented in her thoughts.Riku then stopped.

They weren't even near a room yet.He then turned around and grabbed Rikku's waist.Rikku was scared once he did this.He leaned in and kissed her,forgetting what he had even done to make her upset ; to why she slapped him.

Rikku forget everything too.

He finally pulled away,and then gave Rikku a big smirk.She made a scared face." Don't be scared," Riku suggested.He then picked her up and she screamed.

" Put me down Riku," The little blonde cried.She then hit him as hard as she could.He yelled back and luckily dropped her on the bed.She lay down so that she could see him while he was standing yelling in pain.

Rikku laughed at him and he just groaned.After Riku was done yelling in pain he turned to Rikku.He leaned in close to the bed and licked his lips.Rikku just leaned in for him,and they shared a long kiss.

Rikku laughed at Riku.He looked at himself and then took his shirt off.Rikku stared at Riku's damaged chest.There were many cuts and where the cuts were ; there was red all over those spots.Phew,Rikku remarked,he really has been in fights,it looks yucky ew.Rikku then lifted the covers and pulled it over her face.

" You don't like it? " Riku started," Oh thats too bad ".Rikku lifted the covers just a little so she could see his face.He ws staring at her,and grinning wide.Then he jumped on the spot next to her.

Rikku startled and screamed.She then smacked Riku again.He just ignored it and then held her waist.Now she was on top of him.

" I hate you," Rikku stated while pouting." I love you too," He replied smirking.She put her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

Then she frowned,what will happen to me and Gippal?

_I know it isn't that good.Atleast not as good as what I used to write.Please update.I'm hoping I can update sooner.Well thanks for being patient again.BYE !_


End file.
